


Warrior cats fanfiction.

by Sadwolfgames



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood, Original Clans (Warriors), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadwolfgames/pseuds/Sadwolfgames
Summary: This is a story about a cat named Pebblepaw. She is an apprentice medicine cat of Adderclan, but it turnes out that there are a few twists and turns not only in her bloodline but in the forest around her when a group of rouges come and start causing some... Issues..





	Warrior cats fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry if my story isn't that good. Its my first story so don't be to mad at me x3 anyways, i hope you all injoy!!

Chapter one 

The trees swayed over head as a dark black she-cat with light gray spots and forest green eyes padded through the forest. She moved left and right, up and down, over branches that hung low from the trees, and roots that stuck out. She began to pick up the pace as she neared a small clearing.The clearing was surrounded by a thick gorse wall and trees towered over it on all sides. The she-cat slipped into the clearing using a small hole in the gorse wall. She padded over to a much lighter she-cat that sat by a small pile of prey.  
“How was your search?” The light grey she-cat asked.  
The black she-cat shook her head. “Its like all the herbs I need have just vanished.” She huffed.  
“Well I'm sure that you will find some soon. You’re the best medicine cat apprentice I have ever known, Pebblepaw.” The light grey she-cat said with a smile.  
“Thanks Moonpaw. I’m glad to have kin like you around.”  
Pebblepaw licked Moonpaw’s cheek and laid down next to her.  
A she-cat padded out of a small den in the corner of the clearing and looked around. She spotted Moonpaw and Pebblepaw a moment later and trotted over to the two apprentices.  
“Pebblepaw?” She mewed, stopping in front of the two. “Did you find the herbs I asked you to find?”  
Pebblepaw shook her head. “No. Sorry Birdsong. It's like all the herbs you asked for just disappeared. I know I should probably have come to tell you I didn’t find anything.”  
Birdsong nodded “It’s okay. I know now and I will go look for some later.”  
Moonpaw got up and nudged Pebblepaw up as well. “I will see you later then?”  
Pebblepaw nodded. “See ya later.”  
Moonpaw padded off toward the apprentices den. Pebblepaw followed BirdSong to the medicine cat den.

 

The next morning a white she-cat with tan splotches padded out of a larger den that sat next to the entrance to the clearing. She padded to the apprentices den first, and then padded over to the medicine cats den a little while later.  
“Pebblepaw?” She narrowed her eyes peering into the darkness of the den. The sun was not quite up yet so it was still very dark. “Are you in here?” She continued.  
A moment later Pebblepaw stepped out of the den to greet her with a flick of the tail. “Yes Flowerheart?” she smiled. “Did you need something?”  
Flowerheart shook her head. “I just wanted to check in on my kits.” she mewed happily.  
“Flowerheart, I’m not a kit anymore. You know that right?” she smiled sharing tongues with her mother.  
“Yes I know! But you will always be my kit.” She smiled. “Do you need help with anything? If you want I could go look for some herbs for you?”  
Pebblepaw smiled at her mother. “Thank you. But Birdsong and I were going to look today. You can just work on being the amazing warrior I know you are.” she got to her paws a moment later. “I had better go now. Birdsong and I will be leaving shortly.”  
Flowerheart nodded and padded off. Pebblepaw watched her go with a smile.

 

Birdsong walked just in front of Pebblepaw as the two cats padded away from camp to look for herbs.  
“What was it we needed again?” Pebblepaw asked walking a bit faster to walk at her side.  
“We needed some Comfrey and Horsetail.” Bird song said not looking at Pebblepaw.  
Pebblepaw went over the herbs that were back at camp in her mind. Burdock root… birch leaves, goldenrod. Pebblepaw looked at Birdsong  
“What about Yarrow?” Bird song nodded.  
“Good idea. I forgot we were out.” Birdsong praised her apprentice. “You have only been an apprentice for a short time and you are already being very helpful.”  
Pebblepaw looked at her paws as they padded through the forest. “Thanks.” She looked around for the herbs they needed. By now they were on WillowClan’s border. “Yarrow usually grows around here, right?” Pebblepaw asked just trying to make sure.  
Birdsong nodded. “It usually grows just on the border.”  
Pebblepaw nodded. They didn’t usually come this far from camp. “You don’t think that WillowClan will be mad that we are looking for herbs here do you?”  
Pebblepaw stopped, looking at Birdsong. “No.”  
Birdsong meowed in a matter of fact kind of way. “Other clans are not allowed to stop a medicine cat from collecting herbs from the border of their territory, or stop them from going to the Moontree.”  
Pebblepaw nodded and spotted a small patch of Yarrow. She flicked her tail toward it to tell Birdsong it was there.  
Birdsong turned around. “Good work.” she padded over to it and picked a bit for Pebblepaw to cairy. Pebblepaw walked up to her and picked up the herbs that lay at her paws.  
“When will I get to see the Moontree?” Pebblepaw mumbled through a mouth full of Yarrow.  
Birdsong stopped picking the yarrow to look at her apprentice. “Why not in two days? It’s about time I take you there any ways.”  
Pebblepaw nodded in excitement.  
Birdsong picked up the Yarrow she had ripped out of the ground earlier. “Let's get back. I recall HareLeap complaining about having a few ticks.”  
Pebblepaw nodded leading the way back to AdderClans camp.  
“How do you think Moonpaw is doing with her training?” Pebblepaw said just after putting her herbs down when they got back to camp. “She isn’t back yet.”  
“I’m not sure. I think she will do well though. She is strong-willed and a fast learner.” Pebblepaw nodded. “You’re right. She’s the best.” she smiled.  
“Would you go get the mouse bile? I think it’s just behind that rock.” she flicked her tail to a rock by the side of her den. “Hareleap will be happy to have her ticks gone.”  
Pebblepaw nodded and looked behind the rock. There was a small pile of moss that smelled rotten. She picked up a stick that was just outside the den and used it to pick up the moss.  
Birdsong nodded to her as she padded from the den to the elders den. I wonder what Moonpaw is doing right now? Pebblepaw ducked into the elders den. “Hareleap?” she looked around the den and spotted her white-grey pelt. “Do you need this?” Hareleap nodded seeing the wad of moss that was wrapped around the stick in her mouth.  
“Thanks.” she smiled “They are just above my shoulder where I can’t reach.” Pebblepaw nodded and walked over to the old she-cat “Here?” she mumbled. Hairleap nodded.  
Pebblepaw took the moss off the stick with her paws and rubbed it into Hareleap’s pelt. 

 

“Birdsong? I’m going out of camp for a bit. Just down to the stream to clean my paws.”  
Birdsong nodded. “Be careful.”  
“I will.” Pebblepaw padded out of camp, her nose was wrinkled in disgust at the scent of the mouse bile. “I can’t wait to get this stuff off my paws!” she shook her pelt out and broke into a run to the stream that was near camp.  
“Pebblepaw?”  
Pebblepaw stopped, hearing a familiar voice. “Moonpaw?” she turned to see her sister walking up to her. Moonpaw stopped wrinkling her nose up at the scent of the mouse bile.  
“What is that?” She said in disgust.  
“Mouse bile…” Pebblepaw looked at her paws witch where slightly damp. “It's not a pleasant scent, is it?”  
Moonpaw shuke her head. “Not at all! Where are you going?” Moonpaw tilted her head.  
“To the stream to clean my paws.” Pebblepaw smiled. “Wanna come?”  
Moonpaw nodded. “Sure! Besides I wouldn’t leave my sister out here all by herself now would I?”  
PebblePaw chuckled and started to walk once again. “Nope.”  
“So why do you have mouse bile on your paws anyways?” Moonpaw broke the short silence that had been made as they walked.  
“Hareleap had ticks. She couldn’t reach them herself so I did it for her.”  
Moonpaw nodded. “Ah, there's that loving sister I know!”  
Pebblepaw chuckled. “Thanks. Ah here we are.” she mewed stopping at the small stream. She flicked her tail to a rock that the sun was beaming down on. “Feel free to relax while I wash my paws from this awful stench.”  
Moonpaw nodded and smiled padding over to it, guessing that Pebblepaw was being sarcastic. “Don’t mind if i do!” She stretched out of the rock.  
Pebblepaw rolled her eyes, and walked into the shallow water. She smiled as the scent of mouse bile seeped away into the water.  
“Want to hunt after you’re done?” Moonpaw sat up on the rock.  
“I don’t really know how to hunt, Moonpaw.” Pebblepaw said, laughing. “Are you planning on teaching me?”  
Moonpaw smiled. “Yup! Come on! It will be fun to teach you.” Moonpaw ran off.  
“Wait up!” Pebblepaw stepped out of the stream and shook each paw in turn and followed Moonpaw. “Where are you going?” she said running after her. Pebblepaw could hear Moonpaws paw steps just ahead of her, and she picked up the pace a bit to catch up.  
“Are you coming or not?” Moonpaw had stopped in a small clearing to turn and wait for Pebblepaw to catch up. “You're too slow!” she smiled.  
“I’m plenty fast!” Pebblepaw came to a halt in the clearing beside Moonpaw. She smiled. “I’ll show you!” she ran off into the forest to a place where she knew they could train.  
“Hey! No fair, you got a head start!” Moonpaw bounded off after Pebblepaw.

Pebblepaw stopped in a clearing where there were a few rocks scattered around. “You know I will have to be getting back to Birdsong soon right?”  
“Of course I know! Don’t worry we will be quick.” Moonpaw crouched down. “Now I’m going to attack you. Just defend yourself.”  
Pebblepaw nodded and braced herself. “Come on!” she mewed smiling.  
Moonpaw jumped at Pebblepaw knocking her to the ground. “Think fast!” she mewed swiping a well aimed blow at her head.  
Pebblepaw dogged just in time, and kicked Moonpaw off getting to her paws quickly. She leaped at Moonpaw, barging into her side.  
Moonpaw hit the ground with a thud, stunned for a moment.  
Pebblepaw didn’t waste any time, she flung her paw at Moonpaw, her claws sheathed.  
Moonpaw staggered for a moment before getting up again. “Wow! That was better than I expected from an apprentice who’s only learned the basics of hunting and fighting.”  
“Well you’re the best fighting apprentice I know. And we are kin so maybe it just runs in the family?” Pebblepaw smiled swiping her tail across the ground, swishing up leaves.  
Moonpaw nodded. “I guess so!” she smiled. “We should probably be getting back now. The sun is setting.” Moonpaw walked off before Pebblepaw could answer her.  
Pebblepaw rolled her eyes, following her more slowly. “Wait up.” Pebblepaw trotted off into the forest.

Moonpaw padded into camp first, shortly followed by Pebblepaw. The two of them padded over to the fresh kill pile. Pebblepaw picked out a vole that was near the bottom of the pile while Moonpaw grabbed a thrush. The two of them sat down to eat and share tongues.  
“I’m glad you’re my sister Moonpaw.” Pebblepaw said after the two had groomed themselves thoroughly. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
Moonpaw smiled at her. “Well I could never leave my poor little sister all alone now could I?” She teased.  
Pebblepaw scoffed. “Mouse dung. You’re the one who needs me!” she smirked.  
Moonpaw nugged her. “What ever. you know you love me.” Moonpaw got up. “I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Bye.” Pebblepaw flicked her tail as Moonpaw padded away to the apprentices den. She got up and went over to the medicine cats den. “Birdsong? Are you in here?” She poked her head into the den.  
“I’m here.” Birdsong’s voice came from the corner of the den. “Come help me sort some herbs. They have all been messed up.”  
Pebblepaw glanced at her, confused. “How did they get all messed up?”  
“Oh you know, kits.” Birdsong scoffed. “Silverkit walked in here like she owned the place! Ridiculous.”  
Pebblepaw chuckled. “Don’t be too upset at them. They are only kits after all.” She walked over and sat by the herbs. “Aww! The Yarrow we just got is all mixed up with the Birch Leaves!”  
Birdsong smirked. “Don’t be too upset at them. They are only kits after all.”  
Pebblepaw flicked her tail at the amusement in Birdsongs voice. “Haha very funny. Can we just sort this already? And you’re the one who was upset with them in the first place.” She smiled at Birdsong, seeing her ear twitch in annoyance.  
Birdsong huffed and began to paw the Yarrow from the Birch Leaves. “Make one pile there” Birdsong directed. “And another here.” she moved some of the Birch Leaves into a pile by her tail while Pebblepaw separated some of the Yarrow into a pile by the rock that they stored most of there herbs in. “So where were you today?” Birdsong mumbled not looking up from her herbs.  
“What do you mean?” Pebblepaw looked at Birdsong in confusion.  
“After you went to wash your paws in the stream. Where did you go?”  
“Oh!” Pebblepaw remembered her training with Moonpaw. “Moonpaw wanted to train me how to fight a bit. Is it okay that we were out so late?”  
Birdsong nodded. “As long as I know where you've been.”  
The two of them finished sorting the Yarrow from the Birch Leaves, but there were still a lot of herbs scattered about.  
“Can we do the rest tomorrow?” Pebblepaw looked around the den, her eyes stopping on her soft moss nest in one of the corners of the den. “It’s late and I wanted to get up early tomorrow to look for some Tansy.”  
Birdsong nodded, pleased that she didn’t have to tell Pebblepaw to go look for herbs. “Sure. Get some rest and we can go look tomorrow together.”  
Pebblepaw nodded and settled down in her nest. She curled her tail around her nose and fell asleep after a few minutes. In the forest Pebblepaw leaped through the trees, the hole place seemed to glow. The wind blew through her pelt and she found herself in the windy mores of WillowClan taritorry. “I had no clue this place was so beautiful!” she gasped looking around. She pricked her ears hearing a twig snap behind her. She whirled around. “Who’s there?” A small bush rustled and a pail tabby she-cat padded out from behind it.  
“Hello there Pebblepaw.” she mewed kindly. “My name is ThrushWing.”  
“What do you want?” Pebblepaw looked confused. “What are you doing here?”  
ThrushWing chuckled at her. “I wanted to meet you, and I think a better question would be what are you doing here?” She saw Pebblepaw narrow her eyes in confusion. “This is WillowClan territory.”  
Pebblepaw only now seemed to remember where she was. “Oh! I’m sorry, how do you know my name?” Pebblepaw’s spotted pelt rippled in the wind.  
“Well it would be a bit strange if a StarClan warrior didn’t know the name of her own kin.”  
Pebblepaw stared at her in shock. “What do you mean a StarClan warrior? Kin?”  
ThrushWing nodded in amusement. “That's right. We are kin.”  
“Then what are you doing here? Like you said this is WillowClan taritorry.”  
“Well I was a WillowClan warrior so it kind of makes sense that I’m here. And I'm guessing you were just exploring?”  
Pebblepaw nodded. “But if you’re in WillowClan, does that make me and Moonpaw part WillowClan?”  
ThrushWing smiled. “I think that you should ask your mother about that. But I wouldn’t trouble her about it in the morning Pebblepaw. She has got a lot of warrior duties tomorrow. But I’m sure that Moonpaw would love to know that she is part WillowClan.” ThrushWing walked over to Pebblepaw and touched her nose to her ear before trotting off. “I will see you later Pebblepaw.” She mewed as she left.  
“Umm… Bye?” Pebblepaw wasn’t sure how to react to all this new information. Moonpaw was busy with Apprentice duties all the time as well. Should she tell Moonpaw and give her something to worry about? No. Pebblepaw thought to herself. I won’t worry her about it yet. Though… it would be nice to tell someone. 

Pebblepaw woke up with a jerk in her nest in the medicine den. Birdsong was watching her. “Everything alright? You look startled.”  
Pebblepaw shook out her pelt. “I’m fine. Just a dream.” She didn’t know if she should tell Birdsong that she was Part WillowClan, after all she did seem a bit bitter when she brought it up at the border. “Do you still need help with the rest of the herbs?” she looked around the den seeing that most of them were cleaned up.  
“No.” Birdsong was narrowing her eyes at Pebblepaw. Could she tell she was lying? “You seem like you want to talk with Moonpaw.”  
Pebblepaw seemed startled by her bluntness. “W-what makes you think that?”  
Birdsong shrugged turning away to finish sorting the herbs. “You just said something about not wanting to tell her something in your sleep. That's all.” Pebblepaw opened her mouth to talk but Birdsong cut her off “I’m sure it’s nothing though.” She said before Pebblepaw could say anything. She flicked her tail dismissively as Pebblepaw padded out of the den.  
“See you later then? And we could go get some Comfrey and HorseTail?”  
Birdsong nodded. “Sure.”

Pebblepaw stopped in front of Moonpaw “Hey.” She mewed with a flick of her tail. “What are you doing?”  
Moonpaw shrugged “Nothing much. Have you seen Amberpaw around?”  
Pebblepaw shook her head. “No, why?”  
“He said he would go on patrol with me today. He wasn’t in the den when I woke up.” Moonpaw looked around.  
“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere.” Pebblepaw pressed her nose into Moonpaws flank. “If you want I can help you find him?”  
“No need.” A low voice sounded behind Pebblepaw.  
“Oh! There you are Amberpaw.” Moonpaw sounded excited to see him.  
Pebblepaw glanced at the two and rolled her eyes. Looks like someone likes Amberpaw.  
Moonpaw noticed Pebblepaw roll her eyes.  
“What?” she tilted her head in confusion. “Is there something you want to tell me?”  
Pebblepaw shook her head. “Nope. You two have fun on patrol.” She padded out of camp, not really sure where she was going. 

Pebblepaw stopped walking when she came to a place she hadn’t yet seen in the territory. There were lots of huge rocks that covered a large slope. “Hmh.” Pebblepaw looked around the rocks that were at least five times her size. “What a strange place. I wonder why I never came here before.” Suddenly she heard voices coming from a small cave a few paw steps away. She jumped into a tree and a few moments later two cats padded out of the cave. A russet colored she-cat was the first to speak.  
“What do you mean I have to either leave or give you half the prey I catch? No way! I won’t be able to make it through Leafbear!”  
The other cat, a tom, smirked. “Well if you don’t give me half your prey then you may as well give me half your territory.”  
The russet colored she-cat looked out-raged. “This isn’t even my territory!” Her pelt bristled and for a moment Pebblepaw thought she would leap at the dark grey tom. “What makes you think i'm going to give you anything?”  
The tom reared into the air without a warning. “Because if you don’t.” The tom landed down on her making her hit the ground with a thud. She looked winded for a moment, witch was just long enough for the tom to pin her down. “Then I will come back… With a few friends. And if you’re not gone from this place and still refuse to give me what I want.” He paused for a moment of suspense. “Well lets just say that you don’t want to be here.”  
The she-cat looked terrified. Pebblepaw wondered if she should do something. But before she could do anything the tom let her go and wiped around without a word.  
The she-cat slowly got to her paws, there was a small scratch on her shoulder. She winced at it when she got up.  
Pebblepaw knew she couldn’t leave her here to fend for herself. She jumped out of the tree and landed nimbly on the ground.  
The she-cat turned to her when she heard her hit the ground. “Who are you?” She mewed defensively. “Are you here to make a point, too?”  
Pebblepaw shook her head. “Do you need some help with that?” She flicked her tail toward the scratch on her shoulder.  
Her russet colored pelt rippled with annoyance. “No! It's only a scratch.”  
Pebblepaw ignored her and padded over to examine the wound. “It may be just a scratch, but that doesn’t mean it won’t get infected.” She smiled slightly as she relaxed a bit.  
“What's your name anyways?” Pebblepaw asked still looking at the scratch.  
She answered after a moment's hesitation. “I’m Russetlily.” she winced as Pebblepaw touched the scratch with a flick of the tail.  
“Well Russetlily, I’m Pebblepaw. I will be right back, I just need to go find some herbs for your wound.”  
Russetlily raised her head in defiance. “It’s not a wound.” she wondered why this cat thought that she would just trust her. After all they had only just met. “Why should I trust you? For all I know you could be planning on killing me.”  
Pebblepaw let out a laugh and Russetlily looked very confused. “I couldn’t hurt a piece of fur on your pelt. I’m a medicine cat apprentice of Adderclan. The only harm I’ve ever done is tackle my sister, and we were just playing.”  
Russetlily seemed to relax a bit, but not completely.  
“If it makes you feel better you can come with me to get some Merigold and poppy seeds.”  
Russetlily hesitated for a moment before nodding.  
“It's not safe here.” Pebblepaw told her thinking for a moment. “If you like I can go back to my clan and ask if they can keep you safe for a bit. At least until that rouge leave the area.”  
Russetlily looked surprised but grateful. “That would be very kind of you, but I can’t put your clan and yourself in harms way on account of me.”  
Pebblepaw chuckled. “Don’t be silly. My clan is large. I think we could handle a few rouges.” Pebblepaw started to lead the way to a tall bright yellow flower. “Here.” she said picking it and chewing it into a poultice. She rubbed it gently into her scratch. “This should help it heal faster.” she spotted some poppy seeds a little ways away, picking them up and giving them to Russetlily. “This should help with the pain, though you should only take a few. Your scratch isn’t that bad and they can make you sleepy. I don’t think you should sleep while I’m gone. If the rogue come back you should be awake and ready to fight.”  
Russetlily nodded and laped some of them up, finding a tree to lay in the shade of.  
“I will be back in a bit.” Pebblepaw said turning away to find Lavenderstar.  
Russetlily nodded as she left and stretched out, her scratch still stinging a bit.  
When Pebblepaw ran into camp looking a bit urgent Amberpaw was the first to walk over to her and ask. “Is everything alright? What happened? You look worried.”  
Pebblepaw stood in front of him. “Everything's fine. But I need to speak with Lavenderstar right away.”  
He nodded. “I saw her go into her den with a squirrel just a little while ago. She should still be in there.”  
Pebblepaw didn’t say anything else, she simply ran off to her den slipping inside.  
“What was that all about?” Moonpaw had padded over to Amberpaw. “Is Pebblepaw okay?”  
He nodded. “I'm not sure. She really wanted to see LavenderStar though.”  
Pebblepaw spotted Lavenderstar’s creamy white pelt and stopped at the entrance of her den. “May I come in?”  
Lavenderstar nodded. “Of course. What is it?”  
Pebblepaw told her about the rogues and what had happened all the way to when she got back to camp. “She is still waiting under that tree. So do I have permission to bring her into the camp?” Pebblepaw said looking hopeful.  
Lavenderstar looked deep in thought, and nodded after a moment. “Take Foxtrot and Flowerheart with you though.”  
Pebblepaw nodded and ran off, looking for Foxtrot, the deputy and Flowerheart. She went to the warriors den first and found Flowerheart. “Flowerheart, where is Foxtrot?”  
Flowerheart flicked her tail toward the entrance of the den. “I think he left for patrol.”  
“Ugh.” Pebblepaw grunted in frustration. It would be dark soon. “Come with me.” she said telling her where they were going in a few short words. “We need to go find Foxtrot.” she finished, running out of camp with Flowerheart at her paws.

“Foxtrot!” Flowerheart shouted. They had followed his scent to a small patch of forest witch had lots of brambles all around. “Can we talk to you?” Flowerheart and Pebblepaw stopped in front of him. He was with two other cats, a fire colored tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat.  
Foxtrot nodded to her and she padded over. “Go on ahead Tailfrost. I will catch up with you and Greeneyes in a bit.”  
She nodded and ran off with Greeneyes at her paws.  
“What's wrong?” Foxtrot tilted his head in confusion. “Has something happened back at camp?”  
Pebblepaw was the first to speak. “No, not at camp.” She began to tell him what had happened. “So she is waiting under a tree, but I’m not sure if that rouge will come back.”  
Foxtrot nodded. “Lead the way, Pebblepaw.”  
The three cats ran off toward the rocky clearing with the large rock slope. Pebblepaw spotted her sleeping under the tree.  
“I thought I told you not to sleep while I was gone?” she said when she padded up to her.  
Russetlily lifted her head. “Sorry, I was tired. Besides there's no one around, other then you.” Russetlily now saw Foxtrot and Flowerheart. She stood up, her pelt bristling. “Who are they?” she pointed with her tail.  
“Don’t worry. They are from my clan.” she flicked her tail to Foxtrot. “This is Foxtrot. He is the deputy of Adderclan. And this is Flowerheart.”  
Flowerheart dipped her head in a greeting. “Hello. It's nice to meet you.”  
Russetlily dipped her head to Flowerheart, slowly getting to her paws. “Hello, my name is Russetlily.” she turned to Pebblepaw. “So what did your clan say?”  
Pebblepaw smiled. “You can come back to our clan with us. You don’t have to worry about that rogue anymore.”  
“Thank you so much!” Russetlily smiled flicking her tail. “How can I repay you?”  
“You don’t have to.” Foxtrot flicked his tail to where they came from. “Shall we get going? It will be dark soon.” By now the sun was dipping behind the trees, and a yellow-pinkish color was blooming in the sky.  
Russetlily nodded. “Sure. Lead the way.”

Flowerheart entered the camp first followed by Pebblepaw and Russetlily, while Foxtrot tuke up the rear.  
Flowerheart ran to Lavenderstars den. “Lavenderstar?” she called into the den witch was filling with darkness as the sun set.  
“Yes?” Lavenderstar padded out of her den. “The rouge is here. Her name is Russetlily.”  
“Thank you Flowerheart.”  
The two of them walked into the clearing to find cats looking suspiciously at Russetlily. Russetlily looked uncomfortable.  
“Hello.” Lavenderstar had said when she got to them.  
Pebblepaw and Foxtrot where sitting on ether side of her.  
“My name is Lavenderstar, I am the leader of Adderclan. You’ve met Pebblepaw Foxtrot and Flowerheart?”  
Russetlily nodded.  
“And you must be Russetlily.” Lavenderstar smiled at her and dipped her head in a greeting.  
“It's nice to meet you Lavenderstar.” Russetlily looked around. “Are you sure I’m welcome here?”  
Many cats were glaring at her, there eyes narrowed. Though there were a few cats who simply looked excited. There was one can, an elder who didn’t look interested at all though.  
Russetlily flicked her tail to him. “Who is that? He doesn’t seem to care that I’m here.”  
“Who, Howlpelt? Ah yes. He is an elder, who trusts his clan with his life and knows that if I let you into camp you are no threat.”  
Russetlily nodded. “Do the other cats here trust you that much as well?”  
Lavenderstar nodded. “Yes but many of them have their own opinions, and even if they trust me they will probably not trust you until they have met you.”  
Pebblepaw flicked her tail. “Sorry I have to go find Birdsong. We were going to go to the Moontree today.”  
Lavenderstar flicked her tail. “Have fun.”  
Pebblepaw ran off to the medicine cats den to find Birdsong. “Birdsong? Are you in here?” Pebblepaw waited for a moment but no sound came from the depths of the den.  
“She left a little while ago.”  
A voice from behind her made her jump. She turned to see Moonpaw. “Moonpaw! What are you doing here?”  
“Looking for you. Where have you been? And who’s that cat out there?”  
“She is a rogue I found by a rocky slope. She was attacked so I helped her. Lavenderstar said she could stay in camp.”  
“You mean by the rockhill? I hunt there all the time with Bluejay.”  
“Yeah, do you know where Birdsong is? We were supposed to go to the Moontree today, but then I got a little... Side tracked.”  
“I saw her leaving to get some herbs or something. I bet if you hurry you could catch up. I will tell Lavenderstar where you are.”  
Pebblepaw nodded. “Thanks Moonpaw!” She ran out of the den and followed Birdsong’s scent trail.

“Pebblepaw, what are you doing here?”  
Pebblepaw turned around to see Birdsong padding out of a bush.  
“It’s not safe here. We have to get out of this place in our territory.”  
“What's going on?” Pebblepaw and Birdsong where crouched down in a bush now.  
“There are rogues around. They were trying to steal my herbs that I was getting for our trip to the Moontree. I ran away before they could take them.” She flicked her tail to a small pile of Burnet leaves.  
“Where are they?” Pebblepaw scented the air but could only smell Mousebile.  
“You won’t be able to smell them. I’ve covered myself in Mousebile. At least they won’t know where we are unless we move.”  
“How many rogues were there?” Pebblepaw looked concerned.  
“I don’t know, three? Four maybe? They seemed pretty set on stealing the herbs. Come on.” She mewed picking up the Burnet leaves. “We need to get back to camp to tell Lavenderstar.”  
Pebblepaw nodded and followed her out of the bush slowly. She sniffed around trying to make sure the rogues didn’t sneak up on them.  
Birdsong dashed off through the woods toward camp. “Hurry up!” She mewed to Pebblepaw who was a few tail lengths behind.  
Pebblepaw stepped up the pace and pelted along side Birdsong.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” A voice called from a bush just ahead and a black tom with green eyes stepped out of the bush.  
Birdsong and Pebblepaw came to a sudden halt, there pelts brisling.  
“What do you want?” Pebblepaw growled. “You’re not getting these herbs.” She told him before he could say anything.  
Another cat walked out of the bush behind him, a she-cat, and after her two others, another tom and a she-cat.  
“Well.” The first she-cat to appear was the one to speak first “We were going to let your friend here go as long as she gave us her herbs. But she decided to run instead. So now you must both pay. We will take the herbs. And we might let you live. But you certainly will not be leaving here without a mark.” She smirked as her friends circled Pebblepaw and Birdsong.  
Birdsong dropped her herbs. “Just take them! We won’t fight you for them. Just let us go.”  
“Tsk tsk tsk.” One of the toms flicked his tail. “I don’t think so.”  
Fear flashed through Pebblepaw when she looked over to Birdsong to see panic welling up in her eyes.  
“Please! Me and my apprentice only wanted the herbs. We are medicine cats! We can’t fight back. Would you really attack a cat who could not defend them self?”  
The black tom with green eyes laughed. “Lets see shall we?” And without a warning he leaped at the two along with the others. Yowles of defyance and shock were let out into the forest. And blood splattered the ground, the grass turning red with blood from both sides.


End file.
